


The Tent Job

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. And nothing about camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tent Job

The fingers sliding into his ass are smaller than he's used to, and the thought that they should be thicker, longer, _stronger_ flashes through his mind before he banks it down. Parker's straddling his thighs, pussy wet against his skin, and the fake cock she's wearing brushing against him as she moves, rubbing herself off as her fingers move inside him.

She leans down, her nipples hard points pressing against his back as she licks his ear. "Going to fuck you, Eliot," she murmurs softly. "Going to fuck you so hard."

"Get on with it, then--" Words ending sharply as her fingers press against his prostate and _nowyesnow_ runs through him.

She laughs as he shudders with want, pulling her fingers from him and slapping his ass lightly as he arches up to keep them in him.

He can feel her wiggling slightly, hears her quiet gasp as she slides the other end of the dildo inside herself, settling the strap-on more securely.

Parker shifts back, one hand next to Eliot's head and he can't resist darting his tongue out to lick at her fingers, the chemical taste of lube and Parker mixing in his mouth.

Light, careful fingers run across his asshole one last time as she guides the cock she's wearing, unyielding hardness pressing against him.

"Eliot?" His name is a question as she waits until he nods before pushing inside, thickness splitting him open as she moves into him until her skin is against his and her cock is fully in.

"Fuck--"

She's not giving him time before she moves, pulling out and thrusting back in, hands resting over his. And he can feel the tremors running through her with each thrust, silicon filling her as it fills him.

"I wish I could feel you--" Her words are little more than a breath across his skin.

"Wrong equipment, darlin'--" And he'd laugh at the thought of Parker with an actual cock, even if she's got balls enough for all of them, but she changes the angle she's fucking him to nail his prostate and the only thing escaping him is a gurgled gasp.

She's fucking him relentlessly, cock sawing into his body and making heat and want and need pool in his belly.

"Parker--"

Her name is all she needs before a hand is snaking between him and the bed, gripping his cock and jacking him. And between the fullness in his ass and her hand around his cock, Eliot comes, muffling his shout into the pillow.

She fucks him through his orgasm, speeding up to little jerking thrusts as her hand moves from his cock to her pussy. Eliot can feel her knuckles against his skin, Parker rubbing her clit as she fucks him. She comes with a shudder and a gasp, slumping against his back, cock still lodged in him and Eliot can feel the smile on Parker's face as she kisses his shoulder.


End file.
